panefandomcom-20200223-history
Carcosa
“Oh, Carcosa, Where the stars shine black in the heavens, Where the sun sinks into the lake, Where the memories never fade.” ''-Carcosa City Anthem, stanza 2 (translated from the old language). '' East of Under Hill, the rural town of Carcosa and the surrounding road around it provides an excellent alternative to trudging through the sweltering desert. The town, a former lumber mecca of sorts, features a beautiful waterfall and plenty of opportunities for spelunkers. It is notable for the Sinatra Weather Forecasting Station, providing accurate weather predictions for the entire continent, as well as the Castaigne Dynamics Headquarters, providing the Automated Pokemon Transfer Service for all of Furoh free of charge. For the majority of trainers, though, Carcosa is just a minor stop on the road. Carcosa is not technically a city of Furoh, but rather a Commonwealth. It has its own flag and provides local autonomy, but is ultimately a part of the continent at large. 'History' The history of Carcosa is incredibly poorly documented, but here are what has been gleaned from old documents and business receipts. Carcosa was founded by one Mr. Michael Stillotson, a former Oblivia land baron who moved to Furoh with the first generation of immigrants. He, with nothing more than a Machop, an Aron, and his own two hands, cut down enough timber for a sizable mansion for his family. Overnight, it seemed, Carcosa sprung up around Stillotson's mansion - first a small research outpost, then a trading route, then, suddenly, an entire suburb. Soon, the population hit 5,000, and Stillotson declared it a seceded section of Furoh, and as such would not pay taxes. When he would later die at the age of 86, his successor Montague Edwards would quietly rejoin Furoh as a commonwealth. It was Edwards who named the town, inspired by an old song, a stanza of which is quoted in this article. 'Appearance' The infrastructure of Carcosa is almost entirely constructed out of wood, harvested from the verdant forests that hug the northeast ridge of Furoh. The soil here is rich and fertile, though rocky, nearly perfect for farming. The urban centers hug the two small mountains that the town is built around. The mountains, though they pale in comparison to Arasam’s, have their own unique feature- they are riddled with caverns able to sustain a huge variety of life. The majority of them have been sealed off to protect both the rare species within and the citizens of Carcosa, but a few still remain open to brave trainers. 'Popular Destinations' Twin Peaks The two fantastic mountains in the center of town, the Twin Peaks make for fantastic postcard pictures. They’re riddled with holes and caves, perfect for experienced trainers, but not for the faint of heart. Rare and strong beasts can be found there, and some whisper rumors of the Legendary Beasts, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei running free in and around the mountains. Recently, construction crews have begun working on something at the foot of the eastern mountain. When asked, they reveal a sizable list of credentials and authorization papers, but a straight answer has yet to be given. (Old) Sinatra Weather Forecasting Station An abandoned building that, before being scrapped for the new one in the center of town, used to forecast the weather for all of Furoh. Lately, odd individuals have been found gathering there, but due to strange Carcosan law, there is no crime in loitering, and so they remain. The R & E Diner The daily Mecca of most Carcosans, the R & E (which, to anyone’s recollection, stands for Ruth and Ed) serves “The best cherry pie on the whole island, and a damn fine cup of joe!” among other things. Originally just a small roadside stand, the Diner has grown to encompass an entire city block. The fact that city hall stands directly across from it should suggest a thing or two regarding its impact on the town. Castaigne Dynamics Headquarters A huge, imposing building, Castaigne Dynamics (or simply CaDy) is a global security company that employs about 272,000 people worldwide and is principally engaged in the research, design, development, manufacture, integration and sustainment of advanced technology systems, products, and services. The majority of Castaigne Dynamics’ business is with private investors and interests, as well as with public service businesses. Castaigne Dynamics is one of the top providers of the Automated Pokeball Transfer Service, or ATP, provided to all trainers in Furoh free of charge! CaDy also sponsors all beginning trainers through their affiliate, the Trainers Association, providing low-interest term loans payable at the trainer’s leisure. CaDy employs about a third of Carcosa’s residents. Notable Citizens The “Yellow King ” One of the more notorious citizens of Carcosa, the Yellow King is a homeless man around thirty eight years of age. Clad in a tattered yellow suit and an odd mask that shows no features other than his eyes, the King, as he insists to be called, enjoys spending his time out and around the Castaigne Dynamics Office. Try to avoid eye contact with the King, otherwise he will leap toward the person unlucky enough to do so, shouting things that are more often than not correct about the person, and challenge them to a battle. His team seems to change daily, and is extraordinarily tough. A running joke in Carcosa is that, if they were to have a gym, the King would be the leader. Category:Places